Sam Superhero!
by Trippy3
Summary: Sequel to 'New and Strange'. Sam has returned! But along with her has come trouble, a loony hero, bad guys, and a mysterious villain. PG-13 for language and violence. Yay violence! ^^
1. Brawl in the mall

Huzzah! A sequel this is!! Sorry it took so long. Hope ya didn't mind waiting ^^;; Well, as you may already know, this is the sequel of "New, and Strange". Sam has finally returned after three years, but so has a so-called 'superhero', plus a lot of bad guys ^.~ 

"You touch it,"

"I'm not touchin' it! You do it!"

"Do you have a stick?"

"…No." Squee sighed and sat down on the curb with Pepito, staring at the squished squirrel in the middle of the road. Now, both fifteen years old, were bored to death and there was _nothing _to do. Squee still looked pretty much the same, only now he was taller and wore baggy blue with a loose tan shirt.

Pepito however, had grown his hair out and it was now down to his shoulders and stuck out everywhere. He wore blue jeans as well, but closer fitting and had on a black shirt with the words 'Bite Me' tattooed on the front. He also had a small blemish on the left side of his forehead.

His necklace still hung from his neck, and his wrists were covered in spiked bracelets, colored bands, and little doodles he drew in his spare time. It was the beginning of summer and the sun was high and shining down upon the two teens.

All the fun thing to do in the summertime, swimming, biking, roller-blading, _having somewhere to go, _were out of their reach. They slouched and sighed in unison. "What about video games?" Pepito suggested, but Squee shook his head in disapproval.

"My game system's messed up," 

"Biking?"

"Got no bike,"

"Skating?"

"Lost."

"Picking up women?!" Squee stared at him oddly, then shrugged. "Sure why not. Where to?" Pepito grinned wickedly.

"I hate the mall, I hate the mall, I hate the mall, I hate the mall…" Squee kept mumbling as the two walked through the overcrowded mall, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Oh, come on! Malls are magnets for women!" Pepito chortled, nudging him playfully with his elbow. Suddenly, up ahead, many people were in a big circle, grunts and screams emitting from the ring. "Alright, a fight!"

They squeezed themselves into the crowd and waded through them till they were in the front, where two girls, both about their age, fighting over a doll. "Let go!" the blonde girl in skimpy clothing yelled, but the redhead with loose clothes wouldn't let up.

"I need it! My dog needs a new chew toy!!" The redhead yanked it into her grasp, then knocked out the blonde with a one-two punch in the face. "Huzzah!" she cheered triumphantly as she stuffed her prize into the deep confines of her pocket.

She gave the crowd a piece-sign, then merrily skipped away. Pepito and Squee blankly stared at the empty space where the fight had been, and then Pepito smiled with a thoughtful look in his eyes, then grabbed his friends' hand and ran off after the girl.

They spotted her in an electronic store jamming to a radio that was blaring out cherry-pop dance music. As she banged her head and her fiery locks swung in rhythm, the boys studied her from across the room. "She seems weird." Squee chirped.

Pepito looked on at the odd girls' behavior. She was somehow strangely familiar to him though…wait. Strange? That's it! He gasped as his memory flooded back into his head at full speed and he ran over to her and hugged her from behind.

"AHH!! MOLESTER!!" she screeched, reaching back and grabbing Pepito's arm, and was about to fling him into the nearest CD stand, when Squee trotted up and stopped her. "Wait Sam, wait! It's us!" the young girl, now recognizing Squee, unleashed her hold on Pepito.

It was Sam, the girl they had known three years ago, had come back to visit her mom. She still looked pretty much the same: spiky red hair a tad past her shoulders, big innocent green eyes, and black baggy clothing, only now she had breasts.

She squealed in delight and bear-hugged the two of them, nearly crushing them, but let go when she saw their faces turning blue. "Oh, it's so good to see you guys!" she cried, overwhelmed with joy as she hopped up and down excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! I have _so _many things to tell you! I—" she stopped when she heard the word 'criminal' with her acute hearing, then ran over to a conveniently placed television, where the news was on.

"…So far, he has the whole restaurant held hostage," they showed a picture of a Chunky Cheeses place with a man holding a big gun in the parking lot, "A note has just been handed to me, believing it was written by the crazed man, stating, 'give me a plane ticket to Mexico, or I'll blow up the place'," 

Sam wasted no time and dashed out of the place, forcing her two companions to follow. "Come on!" was all she said, a devilish grin plastered on her face.

Short yes. But remember, there ARE more chapters ^___^


	2. A trip to the lake

Hmm, what wonders await you in this chapter? I can't say, cause then I'll spoil it! ^^

Sam flew down the street at top speed, Pepito and Squee struggling to keep up with her. She was headed towards the Chunky Cheeses they showed on the news; she had something to do there…

When they arrived, Sam stopped and commanded, "Stay here! I have to…" she trailed off and bit her lip, then said, "go to the bathroom!! Ahh! My butt hurts!! Can't…stop…bowel movement!!" she ran off towards the back of the restaurant, while the boys stood and waited.

The man with the gun spotted her and ran inside after her. A loud clamor was heard: people screaming, guns firing, furniture and glass breaking followed by heroic shouting. As the police cars drove up with their sirens wailing, the gunman ran out, covered in some weird goo and beaten to a pulp.

As the hostages exited the building in a screaming and flailing manner, Sam was among them and broke off from the chain of panicking people and strode up to Pepito and Squee, "Dang, what a hoot!" she said breathlessly, slapping her forehead with a cheesy grin.

"Hey, let's go watch the news! Whee-hee!" She then dashed off once again.

When they arrived at her moms' house, she ran up to the room that used to be hers and flipped on the big screen TV that against the far right wall.

"…Victims claim they were saved by a masked 'hero'," said the newsman, "other witnesses say that the same person has been spotted at many different crime scenes, in several different states," a gray-haired farmer with messed up teeth came on.

"Yep, he was just a-hollerin' and swingin' from the chandelier like a little monkey," a rotund woman with short curly black hair then came on. "I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, but they were wearing some kinda suit,"

The trio watched carefully as more people came on, all explaining what they saw, "The guy was a complete lunatic!"

"They had a utility-belt of some kind,"

"The guy yelled something like, 'Purse Pinhead',"

"No, the name was 'Hearse Retain'!"

"She grabbed the guy with her magic lasso and spun him around like a top!"

"He had a mask so you couldn't see his face," Sam groaned and turned it off, while the boys just looked at her. "Yeah, I saw the guy too, but I didn't get a good look," "Was he like anything like what those people said?" Squee queried.

She grinned and rocked back and forth from her spot on the floor, petting her big shaggy gray dog named Guillotine, who was currently chewing on his new Patty Poops-a lot chew toy. "Much more my friend. Much more…" Pepito and Squee exchanged confused looks. Sam stayed quiet for a few moments, then jumped up, "It's too much of a beautiful day to be stuck inside! What do ya say we go to the lake?"

While Sam roller-skated towards the lake, a pair of blue swim-goggles over her eyes and a snorkel stuck in her mouth, the boys rode behind her.

She had been kind enough to let them borrow her bike, with Pepito peddling and Squee sitting on the handlebars, hanging on for dear life. As they rode one last hill, the waterline peeked over the horizon and Sam started to go faster. Jeez, you had to be in shape to keep up with that girl!

As they flew down the hill and into the parking lot for the lake, there were many people there as well. The three started to whoop and cheer as they rode into the sand, then frantically got off their wheels and started to undress.

Pepito wore a pair of black trunks with a red stripe down either side, while Squee's were dark blue with bright green fishes dotting them. He was also terribly embarrassed of his rather thin frame, and covered himself with his towel.

"Don't be ashamed," Sam's voice said, which was muffled by her snorkel as she stretched, wearing a one-piece red and white striped swimsuit, "You look great!" she giggled and ran towards the water. Right when she was about to jump in however, a cry of help was heard.

Everyone swiveled their heads to the left and saw a man had a female hostage, a knife pressed to her throat. Sam gasped and scurried off while everybody was distracted. As the woman cried out of fear, the man was saying to her in an evil voice,

"Breaking up huh? _No one _breaks up with me!" "Not—so fast!!" a heroic rang out. A silhouette was perched atop the lifeguard lookout with the sun behind it, so it looked very dramatic and comic book-like. 

The figure jumped down in front of the man, who was so stunned that the girl had unnoticeably slipped away from his grip.

The person stepped out of the shadows then for all to see. A flash of white, a streak of black, and…a rubber chicken? 

Who is this masked hero? Friend or foe? Find out in the next episo---chapter! ^^;;;;


	3. The Nurse is In

Prepare your lungs for laughter!!…I wouldn't know if this chapter is funny or not because my humor is odd. Oo;;; Ah yesh, the appearance of another one of my characters…well, appears! …in this one! 

It was a person. At least, people _think _it's a person. The supposed human was in a semi-baggy white jumpsuit, with a big black belt securely fastened around their waist. The belt had many gadgets handing off it, such as:

A rubber chicken, a rope, a green yo-yo, several cans of Poopsi, a Walkman, a giant syringe filled with some kind of blue ooze, and other various things. The person had on dark green sports-goggles over their eyes, and their hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

A nurse hat sat upon their head, and had on yellow rubber gloves and they shouted, "Prepare yourself! For I am," the hero paused and jumped in the air, "NURSE---INANE!!!" the man, as well as everybody else, stared at the oddball.

"Man, I'm outta here!" the man, pretty freaked out by now, turned and ran down the shoreline, but Nurse Inane yelled after him, "Taste the spicy zing of justice, evil being!!" She grabbed her yo-yo and slipped the loop in the yarn on her finger, 

Then flung the toy towards the man, successfully wrapping it around his ankles, and, with a quick jerk, he was sent face-first into the sand. The man got up and snarled at the hero, who was whistling while she played with her yo-yo, and sprinted toward her.

She 'meeped' and grabbed a can of Poopsi, shook it up, then threw it at him. It hit his head and exploded carbonated fizz everywhere. Nurse Inane took advantage of his dazed state and took out her rope, then ran in circles around the man as fast as greased lightning, tying him up.

"Another job well done!!" the hero then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What was _that _about?" a random person asked. Pepito noticed Sam wasn't around and was about to go look for her, when he heard that giggle of hers.

"Over here!" she shouted, waving her arms about to get his attention. She was in the water up to her waist, her goggles and snorkel discarded in the sand by her clothes. She slicked back her wet hair and out of her eyes and swam to shore.

She had a small scar on the left side of her forehead that the boys noticed right away, from where her step-dad, Randy, had cut her. "What was all that commotion about?" "Some guy in a jumpsuit with soda-pop bombs," said Squee, listening to the faint wails of sirens.

"Yeah, that guy was muy loco," Pepito added, observing Sam's well developed body, which she immediately detected and her cheeks turned slightly pinkish. "Stop that!" she snapped coyly, trying to hide herself behind the buff lifeguard standing beside her.

"Oh come on! Get out from behind him!" she shook her head furiously and let out a keening whine, absentmindedly seizing the back of the lifeguards' shorts and yanking them upwards, giving the man a wedgie.

He shrieked and reached around, grabbing Sam's swimsuit and shook her until she finally let go of him, then put her down and walked away. "Did something happen?" she asked herself, showing that still naïve innocence of hers.

"Who would have thought she'd still have it, at the age of fifteen? The age of raging hormones and thinking about boys." The three exchanged confused looks, then looked around. "Who said that?" Squee queried.

A shadow cast over Sam and her eyes darted upwards, meeting different colored eyes through a half-lidded gaze. "Hey hey!" said the young woman with a lop-sided grin and Sam squealed in delight. "VIXEEEEEN!!!" she wailed, turning around and jumping in her arms. The woman, Vixen, was kind of short, but lanky.

She had short and messy reddish brown hair, and she was wearing a long dark red shirt that could pass off as a dress and was shredded at the ends, with a smiley face on the front, only it was frowning and had its' tongue hanging out, with two X's for eyes.

She wore big clunky combat boots with crisscrossing laces all the way up. A guitar was strapped to her back, and her face was warm and kind, yet her eyes were blue and the other gray.

"SAAAAMMM!!" she screamed as well, holding Sam in her arms and spinning around with her. "What brings you here?" Sam finally asked as Vixen set her down. She smiled and answered simply, "My band and I are on hiatus,"

"Hi-whatta?" she giggled. "A break. We're takin' a break," Squee stared at the oh-to-familiar person until he had to force himself to blink. Vixen caught his gaze and a surprised expression crossed over her face, but her features soon relaxed and she gave him a small smile.

"Hey, long time no see, little Squeegee," she uttered softly and motioned him to come to her. He numbly nodded and scurried over and she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, all the while Sam and Pepito watched, both rather confused.

There was an awkward silence, the obvious question lingering on the tips of everyone's tongues. Pepito was the first to ask; "You guys know each other?" "Yeah!" Squee piped up; "I knew her way back when I was…uh…"

He stopped to think of what to say, "Uh…before I knew you guys!" the small group all let out exasperated sighs and shook their heads. "Hey, I know her too! Small world!" Sam squeaked giddily, stamping her feet into the damp sand.

She grabbed Squee and Pepito's hands and beckoned them to join her in her happy dance. When she finally calmed down, mostly out of exhaustion, Pepito questioned, "How come your eyes are different colors?" Vixen looked sad for a moment, but brightened and said, "I got one poked out a while back,"

She leaned her head forward and popped out her icy blue glass eye, then showed it to them.

Nearly everyone close to her screamed their lungs out. In fact, several people _did _scream their lungs out.

She laughed maniacally before putting her eye back into its place. "I was wandering when I found myself here," she explained, "I heard someone yell, and when I got here, this happened." She pointed over to the man the oddball tied up, currently being dragged away by several policemen.

"Uh…who _are _you anyway?" Vixen gave Pepito a deadpan look, but Sam eagerly squeaked, "My guardian angel!" she hugged her and they both smirked secretly to each other. "I look over her, like Johnny does to Squee,"

Squee's eyes took up more than half his face as he gasped loudly, "You mean she rips out peoples brains in front of you?!" the two girls threw their heads back, guffawing uncontrollably and slapping their knees. "NO!" they yelled in unison, still laughing their butts off.

"Okay, I gotta go. I promised the boys I'd go to the store and get some sodas, k?" Sam's cheerfulness faltered and she sighed, hugging Vixen once more. "Okay…" "Aw, come on. Don't be sad." She grabbed the guitar off her back and sat down in the sand. 

"Here, I'll play ya something," she strummed the strings thoughtfully, thinking of what to play. She grinned and started to play a tune. 

_The world is spinning too fast_

I'm buying lead Nike shoes

To keep myself tethered to the days I try to lose—

Her song was interrupted as the cops pushed everybody out, closing off the area with their yellow tape, "No guitar-playing at the beach, ma'am," Vixen scowled darkly at the officer, but nodded and stiffly put it back in its place.

The four turned as the police started to ask them questions, but within the commotion, Vixen silently slipped away.

Ha ha, those lyrics were from a song by the Gorillaz ^^ My current favorite song. As I have said, Vixen is another one of my original characters that are in another fanfic of mine, but it is rated R, for um…lots of bad stuff o.o;;; More chaps' coming up soon!


	4. Black Over Blonde

Heh, lots of weirdness so far. This chapter has a reference to some of Jhonen Vasquez's other work. One is a Meanwhile reference just so ya know.

Pepito and Squee watched Sam, with much disgust, as she ate her slice of pizza, topped with anchovies, pineapple bits, and cookie crumbs.

"How can you _eat _that?" Squee asked with a slight gag. "Simple, my dear Watson," she took a swig of her drink before continuing, "I've tried many toppings, but these three are the best together!" "How many other toppings did you try?" 

She scratched her chin thoughtfully, gazing out the window of the small pizza place they were in. "Lets see…pudding, ham, toothpaste, creamed corn, powdered sugar, shrimp, several kinds of cereal, and that white stuff in the middle of a Twinkie,"

The boys looked like they were about to toss their cookies and Sam jumped out of the booth for safety, but the two belched loudly instead.

She giggled nervously and sat back down, but sprang to her feet once again after hearing something about a murder. She rushed to the radio that was on the counter and listened. "We have no evidence of the murderer, but witnesses who were _not _killed say that the murderer was tall, and that's about it."

Sam rushed out the door.

"Ugh, where is she?" Pepito growled as they scrounged around on the dark streets. "Sam always has to run off like this…" "Maybe her blood's made of caffeine," Squee suggested, but the demon just rolled his eyes. It was about seven o' clock, and they knew they had to get home soon.

Up ahead were where a murder took place, inside a coffee shop, but police cars and tape blocked it off. When curiosity get the better of them, the boys strode up and tried to peek through the makeshift barrier. The walls were covered in blood and debris, mostly made up of meat chunks, was all over the floor.

A flash of white caught the cop's attention and they drew their guns and waited. A tiny squeak emitted from behind the counter and they fired at it.

The blurred flash then jumped out from behind the counter and they blindly shot at the thing, but it was zigzagging this way and that way. It leapt onto the broken light hanging from the ceiling, then jumped at the officers.

They panicked and ducked as the flash hopped from police car to police car like it was nothing, then ducked into a deserted alleyway, but the cops were too scared to go after it. "What was that thing?" one asked, "Something inhuman…" another one answered.

Then, there was a faint scream far off in the distance, one that only Pepito's ears could pick up. "C'mon! I think I heard Sam!" he commanded and dashed down the street with Squee on his heels. He spotted her in front of a small shop, her face pressed against the windowpane.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong??" a concerned Squee asked. "They have the latest issue of 'I Feel Sick'!" she screamed again, stamping her feet excitedly. The two groaned and Pepito grabbed Sam's shoulders and spun her around, forcing her to look at him.

"Will you quit running off? Any weirdo on the street could've kidnapped you!" she stared blankly at him, mouth slightly agape, before stating, "You gotta boogie in your nose." He made a weird face and turned around to pick his nose, then turned to her again.

He opened his mouth to chide her some more, but she was gone. He snarled and looked over his shoulder, seeing a nervous Squee, with Sam hiding behind him and trying to stifle a giggle. Pepito sighed. He couldn't stay mad at her. She was just too darn cute.

"Last one to my house is the son of Satan!" "Hey, I'm not _that _bad at racing!" Pepito turned to Squee. "Am I?" he just shrugged with a smile and ran off after Sam, who was already a dot on the horizon. He rolled his eyes heavenward and followed.

"That was the grossest movie I have ever seen," Sam said disgustedly as the trio strode out of the theater. "I think I threw up on your shoes," Squee commented, holding his stomach.

She shook her head. "Nah, you threw up on the guy next to you." "Didn't look like he minded at all," Pepito intervened. "Probably because his HEAD EXPLODED!!" the two boys glanced at the nauseated girl with equal distaste.

"Oddly humorous though," "Maybe cause that dinosaur was chewing that kid like a cow chews grass," Squee stated and they agreed, laughing a little. Pepito then smirked as he felt like messing with Sam and asked her, "What'd ya think about the sex scene?"

She looked appalled, angry, and all too embarrassed. "I-it was disgusting and way too…um…" she paused and bit her knuckle, her cheeks starting to heat up. "…graphic. Also noisy." "Yep. All that gasping and moaning and panting and—"

"GWA!" she cut him off and plugged her ears, "No! I mean the…sounds that were…duh…" she whimpered, "…the sounds they were…um…it was like overamplified sounds of someone stirring a bowl of noodles and a big fat stinkin' glob of cheese!!"

The three then burst out laughing, leaning on one another for support from laughing so hard. Sam tried to mimic the sound by using her armpit and her hand; she also blew raspberries for fun. Pretty soon, the trio was laughing and all making funny sounds and farting noises.

The sun was setting and the sky was striated with oranges, pinks, and yellows of all shades. All the buildings were a bright pink and all the windows were golden, creating a beautiful and dramatic sight. It was true beauty that was glazed over the otherwise dreary city.

They had forgotten they were walking down and the street, with Squee walking backwards and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see—" he didn't have time to finish as the unseen person punched him in the jaw, causing his head to collide with the wall.

His two friends gasped and Pepito picked up his bleeding form and stepped back, while Sam confronted the man. He stepped out of the shadows to reveal themselves as…a woman?! The woman was tall and shapely, wearing a shiny black leather bodysuit that clung to her body.

The zipper was pulled down, revealing a lot of cleavage, while she tossed her long wavy blonde hair over her shoulder. Several guns were strapped to her hip and she had on a mask that concealed her eyes and nose, and her ruby red lips curled into a snarl.

"Out of my way you brats!" she spat in an annoyingly high tone, but Sam stood her ground. "You want me to take care of her?" Pepito asked as he balled his glowing fists, but she waved her hand dismissively. "Stubborn, eh?"

Sam just rolled her eyes, as the woman looked her up and down. "You have a horribly sense of fashion," "I dress for myself, not for others."

"Meaning…?" 

"I wear what I want. I don't wear the latest fashions just to get noticed and be popular!" the woman scoffed at her. "Whatever, now out of my way!" she was about to push her way through, but Sam growled and kicked her in the shin.

The woman screeched in pain and tried to kick her, but Sam sidestepped and seized her leg and twisted it, then jerked forward, sending the woman onto the pavement. She got up and spun around, trying to land a punch, but Sam jumped sideways and grabbed onto the pole.

She swung her legs out, successfully getting her ankles around the woman's neck, then held onto the pole tightly as she used all of her strength and violently careened the woman onto the ground, then pressed her knee into her back while twisting her arm behind her head.

"Now, apologize to my friend." Sam demanded, her words dripping with venom. The woman grunted and flailed, trying to escape, but failed. "Never!" With her free hand, she pressed a button on her belt and a big cloud of sleeping gas sprayed out.

While the boys had succumb to slumber, Sam tried her hardest to stay awake, but her vision blurred and her strength was quickly diminishing as her grip on the woman loosened. She finally let go and fell backwards, letting herself quietly slip into the darkness.

Oooooh, who could this mysterious woman beeeeee? And why does Sam have to be so spontaneous huh? WHY?! Cause I said so!

Sam: Um…yeah! ^__^


	5. Short And Sad, sorta

Kinda sad-like this chapter is.

Sam groaned as the warm rays of the sun tried to penetrate through her eyelids, forcing her to shade her eyes with her forearm and tried to go back to sleep.

She cursed softly and gave up, finally sitting up and rubbing her eyes vigorously. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, noticing she was on the floor. She then realized she was in Squee's room; she recognized all the things with big smiley faces on them.

It always kind of freaked her out. She felt like they were all watching and laughing at her. She was alone in the small room, though she didn't think so. She could feel eyes on her and frantically jumped to her feet and hopped onto the windowsill.

"Wait!" she turned her head and saw Squee and Pepito behind her, each holding a bowl of half-eaten cereal. "Were you leaving?" Squee asked, his voice quiet. She nodded, then shook her head. "Dunno." She looked pensive for a moment.

"Did last night really happen?" "Si." Pepito answered, setting his bowl on the floor. "The woman, the fight, the gas. Mmmyep…" she then saw that Squee a few scratches on his right cheek and winced a little. She looked back out the window and was about to jump, when she saw that Johnny was staring at her from his window.

She locked eyes with him and stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Though Nny's eyes were unreadable, Sam's seemed to be full of sadness, and what appeared to be, pity. She then saw the paperboy out of the corner of her eye as he threw a paper, where it thudded against Nny's door.

He snapped his head to the side and went to get it, and Sam fell backwards and onto the floor, frozen. Startled, the boys helped her back up and tried to snap her out of her daze, but their words fell on dead ears, for Sam had gone into a deep trance-like state.

"Wake up!" Squee yelled, pouring the remaining cereal on her face, making her yelp in surprise and jumping to her feet. She flung her head around, sending milk and cereal bits everywhere, then scratched her nose.

"What was all that about?" she looked at her friends then turned her head, eyes averted. "Nothing. Just thinking." Their beseeching expressions urged her to tell them and she took a deep breath. "Okay. When I went to my dads', I found out I had a big brother,"

"You don't sound too pleased about it," Pepito murmured, causing Sam's ears to wiggle. "Well, he's just like Johnny." The boys gulped and backed away from her, but she sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. "Personality wise, not hobby wise."

She waited a moment for the two to relax before she continued. "Well, he's dealt with past trauma like me, but he's taken it a different way. He's trying to shut off all emotions. The thing with being human is, you have emotions and feelings, and if you don't accept them, you'll just be fighting them.

He…" she took in a shaky breath and wiped her eyes as she went back over to the window. "…he looks at me with these cold, dead eyes. Like dolls eyes. If you have no emotions, then…" she hopped out the window, "…you're only the mere shell of a human." And with that, she was gone.

Gah, that was short x_X I've been having writers block.


	6. SearchingSearchingSearching

Yay, end of writers' block! ^___^ This story has a lot of cutoffs and stuff, that's why the chapters can be somewhat confusing o.o;;;;

Pepito and Squee thought it was best to not go looking for Sam. First of all, she wasn't in the best of moods, and second, she could be anywhere. 

"She runs all over the damn place anyway…" Pepito muttered to himself as he and Squee sat on the floor at his house, watching cartoons. The screen then suddenly went blank, and a female newscaster replaced Boopy the dog.

"Yes, it seems that Nurse Inane has been popping up all over the city," they showed a black and white photo of the superhero, courtesy of a security camera, but the picture didn't reveal much because it was so blurry.

"Though she makes a loud and dramatic entrance, she exits with barely a whisper," she paused as she pressed her hand against her ear, looking alerted. "I just got word that Nurse Inane has been spotted at another crime scene,"

The scene blipped over to a newsman standing in front of a club, which looked pretty wrecked: broken windows, slightly burned, blood splattered everywhere, ambulances carrying away bodies. "The so-called 'superhero', Nurse something or other, has been seen at many crime scenes so far.

As witnesses stated, she said that all the crimes share a connection. Locals believe that these murders were done by the alleged homicidal maniac that has been linked to over three hundred murders," Squee snorted and Pepito turned off the TV.

"Ha, Johnny's done _waaay _more murders than that," "Maybe that's for the people he's killed on the streets," Pepito suggested, remembering that Squee had told him that Johnny usually took people down in his torture chambers to…well, torture them.

It was quiet for a few awkward minutes before Squee thought aloud, "Have you noticed that whenever Sam runs off, that Nurse Inane person shows up?" Pepito arched a brow at him. "Yeah…but, it couldn't be her…can it?"

Squee shrugged his shoulders; "It's possible. Sam is after all very unpredictable and…" "Weird?" "Yeah, that's it." Another moment passed before Pepito screamed, "Ahh! That means she's dealing with weirdoes! —murderous weirdoes!! AHH!!"

"Panic, worry, concern, dread!!" the boys were running down the street towards the club where Sa—Nurse Inane, had been seen. 

When they reached it, the police cars and ambulances were still there and were still cleaning up. They approached one cop and Squee asked, "Where was she spotted?" knowing exactly what the boy was talking about, said simply, "Top floor."

Without permission, the two ran inside. The lights were broken so the place was dim, and most of it was charred beyond recognition. Glass and blood littered the floors, and the bodies that haven't been taken away yet were covered with stained white sheets.

There were stairs on either side of the building that led to the second floor and they headed upstairs. They searched everywhere and found nothing more than a piece of string. "Is it Sam's?" Squee looked at his friend, then at the string in his hand.

"I think so. It smells like her." "…Is that a good thing?" He laughed in a goofy manner. "Yes! It smells like…cinnamon buns," he tilted his head back and started to drool and Pepito just shook his head. "You got really weird over the years."

Squee grinned. "At least I loosened up a little, didn't I?" "Uh…let's just go find Sam,"

Squee and Pepito had been running around the city for hours searching for Sam, and hadn't gotten so much as a whiff of her.

"Maybe she's still depressed," Pepito glanced over at his friend and sighed. "Nah, she never stays down for too long." "TOP OF THE WORLD, MA!!" a shrill voice rang out, echoing through the streets empty streets.

The two frantically looked around but saw nothing. The voice cackled and it was heard from above and they looked up. They were in front of a tall building, at least twenty or more stories up. They ran inside and rushed into the elevator, pressing the highest-numbered button.

The elevator music was starting to put them to sleep before the doors opened again and they ran onto the roof, and there was Sam: hanging from a horizontal flagpole with one hand and hooting like a monkey. That wasn't the scary part though.

The scary was that the pole was on the side of the building and Sam was dangling above the city streets. "Sam! Plant your feet on the ground THIS INSTANT!" she giggled at Pepito's forceful tone. "I can't! I'm a very busy monkey!"

She pulled herself up, then swung her legs over the pole and hung upside down from her calves and smiled impishly at him. Pepito growled and turned away. "Find, you can fall for all I care!" "Okay!" she let go.

Oh no! Has Sam fallen to her death? Well you'll have to wait and see! ^__^


	7. Icecream shops are bad for your health

Okay, this is short but there ARE more chapters ya know ^^

Startled, they fell back, but jumped to their feet and looked over the side, but saw nothing but the street below. "Oh man!" was all Pepito could say, feeling extremely guilty. "Poor Sam…" Squee choked back tears, but perked up when he heard a giggle.

"Awww, I didn't mean to scare you guys," Sam said as she stuck her head out of a window a few stories below. Pepito looked very confused and shook his head then combed back his stringy hair with his fingers, being careful to avoid his pointy horns.

She disappeared and moments later emerged from the elevator and crept up behind them, then shouted, "BOO!" they screamed in unison and spun around to meet Sam's grinning face. "Okay, back up. How did you reach that window if you were several feet away from it?"

The hyper girl smirked at the teen demon. "It was easy! I just took out my criminal-catching rope and…" her words died down at realizing what she just said. It was now Pepito's turn to smirk as he strode over to her, then lifted up her baggy shirt to reveal she was wearing the same utility belt as Nurse Inane.

Sam didn't say anything. She just bit down on her bottom lip and pretended to be interested at a little invisible bird flying above her head. 

"So, you _are _her." "Uh…" was all she said, feeling very stupid right now. "Ha! We knew it!" the boys yelled in unison, then danced around, and soon Sam joined, only she had her hands on her hips and was shaking her bum around.

Squee and Pepito came to a stop and stared at her, before Squee questioned, "What's that dance you're doing called?" "The Happy Butt Dance!!" she clapped her hands and did a cartwheel. "Okay, I'm bored. I feel like ice-cream."

"Chocolate."

"Strawberry."

Chocolate!"  
"Strawberry!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"Why not just vanilla so you two will _shut your yaps?!_" Squee barked, irritated by his friends bickering. They only had enough money to buy one cone; Pepito wanted chocolate and Sam wanted strawberry. A small yellow-haired boy was behind them in line and would not shut up.

"Ugh, hurry it up already! I'm about to die of heatstroke!" Sam gave the boy a sidelong glance and warned him with a deep throaty growl. The boy just laughed irritatingly. She then bent down so she was eye-level with him and put on her best smile.

"Did your mother have any children that _lived?_" "Yes!" he yelled in her face, getting a bit of spit on her. "I mean…I think so…" Sam smirked. "You shouldn't shout at people you don't know,"

"You're not my mommy!"

"Thank GOD!" the boy, shocked by the smiling girls' reply, turned and ran out the shop. "Yeah, vanilla sounds good." she snorted, punching Pepito playfully in the arm as he agreed. They got their ice-cream, then went outside and sat in front of the Bass-skin Robins, then took turns taking licks.

A tall and thin man came walking down the street and stopped in front of the three teens, which all stared at him. "Hey John-John," Sam greeted Johnny with a bright smile, feeling as if she were talking to a telephone pole from her spot on the ground.

He bent down and patted the three on their heads, then said lowly, "I think you guys better get out of here. Some bad shit is about to happen in there," he walked into the shop and they jumped to their feet and ran across the street.

No sooner had their feet hit the sidewalk the building blew up! As fiery bits of rubble rained down and smoke was emitting from the burning hole in the ground that used to be an ice-cream shop, Squee fainted from the sight, but luckily Pepito caught him.

Seeing her opportunity to flee, Sam quietly slinked into the alley and disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam- little kids irritate me

Pepito- I'm younger than you are…

Sam- but you're also taller than I am. I don't like _little _kids

Squee- I'm younger AND shorter than you!! Eep!!

People, people, _please!_ I gotta tell the people about the next chapter! You're wasting valuable typing time!

Sam- but you said this chapter was short!

Pepito- Yeah, we're making it longer! 

*sweatdrop* -_-; moving along…next chapter soon!


	8. Next Hit

Wow, I have a long way to go before this is finished. And I only have six reviews?! You _hate _me! *Runs off screaming*

As the early morning slowly awakened the people of the city, Sam, Squee and Pepito had decided to meet in Town Square after Sam had mentioned something about a map.

As the three teens approached the large fountain in the middle of Town Square, each from a different direction, Sam was waving a rolled up piece of paper about and leapt onto the beautiful statue centered on the fountain.

It had a life-size bronze horse rearing up, with its mouth open and its mane and tail frozen in midair while water freely flowed around its ankles and pooled into the three-piece fountain, the bottom circle being the biggest and the top, from where the horse stood, being the smallest.

"Hi-ho Siiiiiiiilverwaaaaaaare! Awaaaaaaaay!" she was sitting on the horse with one arm wrapped around its neck and she was waving the piece of paper around, a goofy grin on her face. "Sam!" Pepito gave her a warning glare and she stuck her tongue out at him before jumping off.

Sitting on the brick ground, she unrolled the rather large map, which happened to be a map of the city. Pinning it down with a few small rocks, Sam took out a blue marker, "Okay, the ice-cream parlor on West Ave. was this persons' latest hit."

She circled a spot on the map. "And before that, it was the club on Goth St.," Squee added, pointing to it and Sam circled it. "And before that, it was the coffee shop on Main." She nodded at the devil-boy, marking the place on the map.

"Hey wait," Pepito piped up again, "How did you move so fast and jump from one car roof to the next?" "I used my robot, Red." She answered, knowing exactly what he was talking about, causing the two boys to be quite confused.

Sam laughed and shook her head, taking out a picture from the confines of her pocket, showing them what appeared to be a picture of a very large and shiny red rat. "My dad works and makes robots for a living. He made me one for my birthday," she turned her attention back to the map. "Did any other places catch on fire or blow up before I came to visit?"

"Yes." Squee answered, "The dance club on 9th, the roller-rink on Hag View, the gothic store on Skull Rd., a few places in the mall…" he trailed off and scratched his chin, "And I think that's it."

Sam marked off all of the spots, then stared at the map thoughtfully. "They all have to have been done by the same person," She then gasped in realization and fell back, but caught herself and leaned back over it.

"All of these places share a connection! A lot of smart-ass teens hang out at all these places,"

The trio had an awkwardly long silence after that, the same person all on everybody's minds. "D…do you think Johnny did it?" Pepito looked at his panicky friend. "Might be." "No!" Sam balked as she busied herself with the map.

"It can't be Johnny! It just can't be!" she started panting laboriously as the tears started to well up in her eyes, but she bent her head down and blinked them away, successfully getting them to spill on her pant leg instead on her cheeks.

She mentally slapped herself for acting so childish, then dried her eyes and forced a smile. "It might be someone else. There's a lot of crazy people in this town," "And you're one of them." She forced herself to laugh at Squee's comment.

"I know!" though her voice was off-key and slightly scratchy, Squee laughed with her, though nervously while Pepito groaned and gazed down at the layout. "Okay, there's a pattern here. Where do you think his—"

"**THEIR**!!" "Okay, _their _next hit will be?" Sam sighed tiredly and massaged her temples as she looked over the map pensively. She noticed that all the circled places were in a line, the latest hit being on the left end.

She searched the paper a moment, then slammed her finger down. "Here! The café on Kill-o-rama Rd.! It's the next hit!" she hastily rolled up the map and stuffed it in her pocket. "We gotta get there. Now." 

It was near lunchtime by the time the trio of teens was running down Kill-o-rama Road at top-notch speed. Up ahead where the supposed café was, there was a lot of commotion. There were cop cars everywhere and dozens of people crowded in front of the place.

They managed so squeeze their way through, as a tall and thin man was roughly being pushed into the back of the cop car in handcuffs. The man shot them a sad look and they all shouted in unison with much surprise, "Johnny?!" 

Yaaaay, plot twist! ^^ Can it really be Johnny? Was it him all along? Or has our favorite homicidal maniac been framed?! Well, I need some reviews here! Pwease? ^^;;;;


	9. Sam DareDevil!

Yay, no more stinking writers block! ^^ Hope you all enjoy the fruits of my labor.

As the car started to pull out, Squee, Pepito and Sam were trying their best to push their way through the hoard of people to run after the vehicle, but it sped away down the road by the time they were in the clearing.

Without warning however, Sam had dashed after it. Sam, being an unquestionably fast runner and the car going rather slow, since the speed-limit was only fifteen, had quickly gained on the speeding vehicle and was now a only a few feet away behind it.

Johnny felt himself being watched and turned his head to try and see behind him, since he couldn't move around that much in the backseat, being _triple _handcuffed and all, and saw a red hairball chasing after the moving vehicle.

Straining his neck a little more, he realized it was that lunatic Sam and blinked slowly at her as she waved to him, noticing the cop was too busy talking to his radio to notice her. Sam was starting to tire, so she grabbed the rope off of her utility belt hidden under the shirt and flung it at the car, successfully wrapping it around the bumper.

Making sure to keep a tight grip on the rope, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black square with a red button on it and pressed it. Wheels sprouted from the soles of her shoes and quickly became roller-skates.

Now, as she glided easily along, she wondered, was Johnny really the criminal…? As the officer got off his dispatcher, he glanced into his rearview mirror and was shocked to find that some crazy punk hanging onto his bumper!

He grumbled and sped up as he made a sharp left-hand turn, attempting to snap the rope and shake the girl off. Nearly slamming into a telephone pole, Sam held on tight as she went to the far right side of the road, right into the other lane, when an oncoming car came flying toward her!

She screamed and pulled herself up the rope and into the right lane again, but the car clipped her right arm, creating a very nasty cut, sending her blood onto the windshield, causing the vehicle to swerve, then crash through the window of a department store.

After the first try, the cop gave up and let her be, although Johnny was slightly disappointed since it had been so much fun watching the loony teen.

As Squee and Pepito burst through the doors of the station, there was a loud clamor of arguing going on in the back room. They cracked open the door and peeked inside, seeing at least seven or eight policemen sitting at a table, several standing up, and one pointing a finger and yelling at Johnny, who was standing on the other side of the room, still handcuffed, with Sam in front of him, yelling back at the officer.

"He was at the scene of the crime!"

"So? That doesn't mean he did it!" 

"Oh yeah? Explain this!" the cop slammed a jagged and slightly curved knife onto the table. "He had it in his back pocket." "That's not mine!" Johnny yelled, jerking at the three pairs of cuffs that circled his wrists, but only succeeded in digging the cold metal into his flesh.

"He's telling the truth!" Sam added, scratching at the annoying bandage on her arm, which was made from a piece of her shirt. "His knife is much more differ—" she halted her words as her breath hitched in her throat upon realizing at what she just said.

"What was that?" she thanked the stars that the officers had no idea that Johnny was a serial killer, and tried to make up something. "I said…his life is…much more…stiffer!" she paused to think of what can back up 'stiffer.'

"…than uh…straight…whiskey! Yeah!" everyone deadpanned and Johnny nearly fell over from the sheer stupidity of it all. "O…kay," the officer replied skeptically, eyeing the nutcase, then turned to his fellow officers.

"Take him away." Three stood and dragged Johnny away, but Sam made a very bold move by jumping onto one of the cops backs and digging her nails into his scalp as she screamed, "NO! He's innoceeeeeeeeent!"

One tried pulling her off, but the officer was jumping around too much. "GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!" they finally managed to rip her off, and Sam got a small souvenir: the officers' necktie that hung limply between her teeth.

She ground the thing with her teeth; a dark expression graced her face as Johnny was taken down the hall, where they disappeared around the corner. Pepito and Squee jump out from behind their hiding spot and confront her as she spat out the tie.

"Hey guys, it's getting dark. I'll see ya tomorrow okay?" her voice is low and her eyes are misty, telling the two she needed to be left alone for a while, and the trio went their separate ways out of the station.

Hehe, I think this chapter is funny ^-^ Don't you? Next chapter up soon!


	10. Why Do I Cry For Him?

Before you start reading, I would like to say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter ^^ It's done in Sam's P.O.V, or Point Of View. Some major angst and stuff ahead o.o;;;

It was near midnight and the full moon hung ominously over the dank city, illuminating the dark empty streets. An alley cat meows as it knocks over a garbage can, then scurries off as my lone figures shadow ghosted over the pavement, mimicking my walk.

Fast, stealthy, silent I was as I sneaked around a corner and pressed myself against the brick wall of a building, quietly edging my way down till I was under a small window with thick metal bars. 

It's high, but I think I can make it. I take a few steps back, then run towards the wall, placing a foot on it as I jump up and grab hold of one of the bars. Success! I pull myself up, hissing in pain as the grainy bricks scrape against my skin.

I peek inside the darkened room, seeing a lump on what appears to be a cot. Hmm, must be asleep. Maybe I can get through these bars. It'll be a tight squeeze…I put my leg and my arm through the bars, okay doing good so far. 

Erk…so I had an average belly, big deal. All those supermodels can kiss my all natural-non-silicone-ass! I suck in my gut while I mentally rant about supermodels some more, then finally the rest of my body. Woah, what were those guys smoking when they built this place?

I'm mildly surprised that Johnny hasn't escaped through the window yet. He certainly is skinny enough to. I look over to the cot, but I saw nothing more than the rumpled sheets. Hey, wasn't he just sleeping a moment ago.

Then, it dawned on me. Johnny doesn't slee--! A cold thin hand constricted around my neck, cutting off airflow. I panic and start to flail around, as I feared for my life. I was about to scream, but another hand clamped over mouth and nose.

I completely stopped and just stood there, limp in his arms. "Why are you here?" he breathed against my ear, causing me to shudder against him, which must have disgusted him because he let go of me. Either that or he realized who I was.

I turn around and face him as he skulks back to his cot, wearing that orange jumpsuit that all the prisoners wear, all big and baggy. Ugh, Johnny didn't look good in orange clothing or baggy clothes for that matter.

"Why are you hear?" he repeats coldly, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his knuckles. I wince and bite my lip, swallowing the lump that started to form in my throat. "I dunno. Couldn't sleep." I reply, detached from my words.

After a long and awkward silence, he finally utters, "Yeah, I know that feeling." Another prolonged silence. Jeez, I hate it when I can't find anything to say. I always feel so stupid. "J…Johnny?" he lifts his head to look at me, with those eyes.

They seem cold and dead, but there's a tiny light…could it be some kind of emotion? I shake my head and close my eyes. "Did you blow up that building?" I can imagine the look he's giving me, that appalled expression etched into his stony face.

I dare myself and I slowly opened one eye. He's staring at the ground, his long fingers flexing from underneath his chin. "I was framed," Aha! I knew it! I wanted to scream, to cry out, 'Hey world, I was right!' in my usually loud nature.

But I kept quiet, a small smile on my face. If I danced around, doing my Happy Butt Dance and shouting nonchalantly I knew I would freak Johnny out, and that's not the wisest thing to do. Plus they were other cells, but Johnny's was at the back of the room, so at least we could talk without being heard.

"It was Mistress Mayhem. She's a crazy psycho bitch." I wait patiently and soak up his words as he takes a deep breath. I know he's not done yet. "She's been trying to put me in jail for years now. She calls me and pretends to be one of my enemies.

She tells me where she is, I rush down there, then, what do ya know! The cops are there, picking up guns and crap that were left, then I'm in the middle of a bloody mess and they think I did it! Ugh, this always happens…"

He runs his fingers through his hair, exhaling loudly. Gee, it feels as if I'm talking to a normal person, having a decent conversation. Hmm, odd. "What does she look like?" "Blonde hair, black clothing, blah, blah, blah." 

He sneers and gags, pointing a finger at his open mouth to make it appear as if he's puking, making me laugh a little. See? This is all he needs. Just a person to talk to, to hear him out. He's not some crazy bastard reeking havoc; he's simply lost.

Ah jeez, my eyes start to sting as tears start to form. I berate myself. Why do I have to care so much about people I hardly even know?! I swallow hard and bring my knees up to my chest, then wrap my arms around them. Maybe he won't notice.

I barely sniffle, and his head snaps up and looks at me, slightly concerned. Damn, he has good hearing. I hang my head, hiding my tears and avoided his gaze. There's a war going on inside his head, I can tell. He doesn't know if he should ask if I'm okay or not.

He mumbled something, but I wasn't sure what he said, so I just nodded, even though I was starting to cry harder. Heh, at least I'm not wailing like a drunken cat like I used to when I was little. He probably knows I'm crying.

"You should leave," that broke me. I rushed into Johnny's arms and hugged him, sobbing on his chest. I don't know why I was crying, but I really care about him. If the people around me are happy, then I'm happy.

I've always had the need to try and make people happy. Just to see Johnny smile would make my day. Why though? Why do I care so much? Maybe because he ki…um, _sent _Randy away, and it improved my life. Without knowing it, he went out of his way to make my moms' life better, to make _my _life better.

As the past flooded back to me, my body was racked with sobs. I couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop hurting. What would happen if Johnny had to stay in prison his whole life? To never bathe in the sunlight, to never walk among the streets…to never again feel what it's like to be free…

I was crying my heart out, my tears staining my cheeks and dampening Johnny's shirt. Hey…what does he think about this? Why hasn't he shoved me away? I can feel him squirming uneasily, but I don't want to let go of him.

Please Johnny…please don't push me aside…

"Why…why do you cry for me?" he asks, his voice soft, which catches me off guard. I open my mouth and try to answer, but the words don't come out, I just cry harder and hold onto him as if for dear life. I feel so stupid right now.

He waits for me to calm down, which seems to take forever for me. I take a deep, shaky breath and whispered in a raspy voice, "I care about you, Johnny," I clench my eyes shut, dreading his reaction.

He just sits there, staring at me; his eyes are wide and confused. I wonder what he's thinking. Aw, jeez. He's gonna hate me for being all touchy-feely!

I slowly lift my head, my bloodshot eyes meeting his cloudy gray ones. They were…gentle. Was he smiling? I wouldn't know; I was too afraid to stare at anything else but those eyes. I lose track of time; him and I just stay like this, for hours it seems.

My eyelids start to droop as I fight to stay awake, but it's a losing battle. I finally tear myself away from the warmth I shared with him, and make my way to the window, but as I jump atop the sink to reach it, I hear the almost inaudible words, "Thank you,"

I turn my head to see him looking down where I had just been, his hands shaking. My lips quiver as I see a small tear hit the ground. He's crying. He looks up at me with a sad/confused look, and I try to give him my best smile.

"Don't worry Johnny. I will destroy the evil that is Mistress Mayhem, and undo what has been done. I promise" And with that, I exit and silently slip back into the shadows. 

Wow, this was shorter than I thought oO;; I like P.O.V's. They rock. Next chapter, our favorite teen trios go out in search of Mistress Mayhem! Whoo-hoo! Johnny's innocent! ^__^


	11. Fun With Fire

Heh, this was probably the best (and funniest) chapters I've written so far! ^^ Enjoy!

It was around nine A.M. at Squee's house when Sam had barged in through the front door, not even bothering to knock or announce her presence. 

With a face of determination, she marched up the stairs into Squee's room, who was currently sleeping, tossing and turning, holding onto his pillow tightly. "Awaken, sleeping beauty!" she then forcibly pressed her lips to his, who awoke rather stunned.

Squee looked at her as if she were crazy…well, crazi-_er. _"Don't worry, she did the same thing to me," came a familiar voice and he rubbed his eyes to see Pepito, draped over Sam's shoulders as if he were a scarf, a dreamy expression on his face.

Sam rolled her eyes and turned around, depositing him onto the bed, then turned to face the two. "I thought I already told you this morning that—" "I know, I know," Pepito cut her off, waving his hand indifferently at her.

"Tell you what?" Squee interjected, yawning and scratching his left arm. Pepito opened his mouth to say something, but Sam clamped a hand over his mouth. "Do you promise not to freak out?" Squee nodded reluctantly slightly confused.

"Okay, I'm going to say it indirectly," she looked around the room, "I have a girlfriend down where my dad lives." It took a few seconds before her words sunk in and Squee's eyes widened slightly, but then smiled. 

"It's okay. Les--- um, _people _like you don't bother me." Sam let out a tremendously relieved sigh. "Oh thank goodness! But I'm just experimenting," she hugged them both, then went back into serious-mode. "Okay, we need to devise a plan to get Johnny out of prison, and Mistress Mayhem in."  
Wha…?" the boys drawled rather stupidly, but Sam didn't mind explaining it to them. "Johnny was framed by an evil villain named Mistress Mayhem. And when there's an evil villain, you need a superhero. A superhero like—" "Nurse Inane!" the trio chorused.

"But we have to hurry! I'm leaving tomorrow!" Sam squeaked, causing the two boys to gasp, but she shot a dramatic pose and pointed randomly, then bellowed gruffly "Now—to that café!" 

Squee held onto Pepito, shaking uncontrollably as they raced to the coffee shop on Kill-O-Rama Rd. They were using Sam's bike again, telling them that she would meet them there.

When they finally arrived, they chained the bike to a nearby post, then strolled inside. The floor was black and white checkered tiling, and the place was littered in small round tables, each having at least two tiny chairs cluttered around and various ferns hanging from the ceiling.

Many beatniks and Goth's were there as well, drinking their cappuccino and chatting casually, all wearing black clothing. The two sat down at a table, both looking around to see if Sam was there. "We can't sell coffee to kids!" a man yelled, causing everyone's attention to focus on the right side of the shop.

A girl with flaming red hair was at the counter, her hands on it and feet off the floor, shouting in the clerk's face, "I'm not a kid!! I'm only like--- two years younger than you are!" the gothic clerk, with dark blue spiky hair and white makeup on his face, snapped back, "Big deal! I don't drink coffee and neither should you!"

Sam was getting visibly irritated, but before she knew it her face hit the floor, as a woman shoved her out of the way.

The woman was tall and shapely, though a long black trench coat was wrapped around her, her wavy blonde hair tumbling down her back. The three teens recognized her instantly. She was the woman they ran into the other day, the one that knocked Squee into the wall and scraping his face up.

Sam growled and lunged at her, but her friends held her back, which was quite hard considering that she was pretty strong. "Don't do it Sam!" Squee pleaded as he tried to push her back, his shoes starting to squeak against the floor as _he _was the one getting pushed back.

"We don't want to attract any more unwanted attention!" Pepito added, pulling her back, "We're on a mission, remember?" Sam stopped in realization and sidestepped, causing the two boys to crash into each other.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry guys," she went over to a table and sat down, the boys joining her. She glared daggers at the woman as she glided over to a table and drank her coffee, pulling out a book and skimming through the pages.

"I'll be right back guys, k?" she got up, then went into the bathroom. Squee and Pepito were confused by her curt exit, but shrugged it off and tried to have a conversation, talking about miscellaneous things, such as school and wrestling.

Growing bored all too quickly; Pepito glanced over at the blonde, who was fumbling through her coat, trying to find something that was lost in one of its many pockets. When she finally found what she was looking for, she stood up.

The raised the object above her head and fired at the ceiling, several bullet shells clinking onto the ground. Everyone started to scream and they hid under their tables. "Alright, nobody move!" she ordered, firing once more to let the people know she was serious.

Stalking up to the counter, she jumped over it and pressed a few keys on the cash register. It opened and she grinned menacingly, stuffing the money into her pockets greedily. Just as she was about to leave, someone called out, "Not so fast, vile fiend!"

She turned her head to see the infamous Nurse Inane, standing ten feet away from her in a fighting stance, her goggles gleaming in the light and an enormous grin on her face, making her look like a cartoon, or a comic book character.

"Who, or _what, _the hell are you supposed to be?" "I am the iron fist of justice, using my powers to protect the unprotected, and shattering the glass jaw, that is evil!" the superhero spouted confidently, despite how corny her words were. 

"But who I am is of no importance! You however, are the purpose of me being here! I know who you really are!" the woman just smirked and reached into her coat. "Yes, yes, and I know who you are. But you won't live long enough to squeal!"

She pulled out a grenade and chucked it at her, but Inane caught it and ran into the bathroom, flushing it down the toilet, then confronted Mistress Mayhem once again just as a huge explosion erupted from behind her.

As water started to gush out onto the floor, the superhero started to tap her foot on the floor as she tried to stare down her adversary. No one understood why she was doing it, but Pepito carefully listened, realizing it was Morse code, and mentally wrote it out.

'Get…the people…out while I…deal with…this…bitc—' his brain stopped there, then whispered the order into Squee's ear and he nodded. He opened the door and motioned the people out; they obeyed and crawled out from under the tables, quietly exited the place.

As the last of them left, Mayhem found out that everyone had gone. "You stinking punks!!" she was about to shoot the poor guys, but our hero lunged at her arm, successfully grabbing the gun and knocking her down.

Taking out the bullets and throwing them over the counter, she threw the gun to Squee and commanded, "Get rid of it!" just as the dazed woman picked herself off the ground. Freaking out, the panicky teen ran into the bathroom and flushed the gun.

Inane and Mayhem then started to duke it out. The woman threw a punch, but the young teen sidestepped and punched her in the stomach, then uppercut her in the jaw, but received a high-heel in the chest.

Though having the wind knocked out of her she continued to fight, while trying to get some answers out of the woman. "So, why did you frame Johnny?" she asked, ducking a punch and a kick. Mistress sneered and replied, "Why should I tell you?!"

"Lets' say it would be my final request?" the woman smirked at the girl as she tried to look her in the eye, but her goggles wouldn't allow it.

"I did it because he would always get the people that I've been trying to kill! He was always one step ahead of me!" her attacks grew more and more fierce as she began to get angry, though the masked girl was way too quick.

"So then I thought, 'hey, if he's not around, then I can get all the revenge I want!' I've tried numerous times to murder him, but it's as if he's being protected by some supernatural force or something!" It was the hero's turn to smirk now.

She thought that, maybe since _her _guardian angel knows Johnny, then maybe she's watching over him too! She smiled to herself as her opponent continued her story. "But then I thought, 'why not frame him?' So then I did!"

Mayhem then started to do a poor excuse for an evil madman laugh, though she sounded more like a mouse screaming its lungs out. Taking advantage of the villains' state of obliviousness, our hero took a flying leap at her, causing them both to crash to the damp floor.

She repeatedly smacked the older woman across the face, but a fist came flying out of nowhere and hit Inane square in the nose, knocking her off, then stood up and pulled out another gun, aiming it at the girl kneeling on the floor.

But just when she about to pull the trigger, whoosh! Despite a bloody nose, the Nurse sweep kicked her, then whipped out her yo-yo and wrapped the string around it firearm and ripped it out of her hands and flung it across the room, where Pepito caught, then got rid if it, by again, flushing it down the toilet.

While the two women continued to fight each other in hand-to-hand combat, both dodging and ducking one another's attacks, neither of them landing a hit, the oddball hero grabbed a bottle of who knows what from her utility belt and dropped it on the floor, the contents pouring out.

She repeated this several more times, each time purposely dropping them on the ground. What was she doing? She got one more bottle, then whacked Mayhem with her rubber chicken, which made a squeaking noise when it hit, and then sprayed the contents of the bottle onto her.

"Oh, yuck! What is this crap?" she yelled irritably, desperately trying to wipe the liquid substance off of her trench coat. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" Inane then stepped back to where she was against the glass of the front door, taking out a small green lighter.

"Oh please! What are you going to do with that? Burn my little finger?" Mistress cackled as our hero motioned for the boys to stand close to her, grinning confidently and taking out a bottle of hairspray. "No, I was thinking about burning your little face!!"

She flicked the lighter on and sprayed the hairspray onto it and towards the evil blonde, creating a makeshift blowtorch! The liquid that Nurse Inane had poured on the ground and on Mistress Mayhem, was actually gas, which instantly ignited.

The three teens dashed out and got at least a block away before the tiny café then exploded, rocking the whole city as it rumbled through the quiet streets, slowly dying down. Ducking into an alley, Nurse Inane was once again our loveable little Sam.

"Wow, what a hoot and a half that was!" the intoned breathlessly. "But wait…how come the place exploded if all you used was gas?" she blinked at Squee, but then smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess she had explosives in her pockets. When exposed to heat, they tend to…well, explode!"

They all had a good laugh over it, saying that killing or imprisoning an evil villain was checked off Sam's To Do List, but she noticed that the sun was rapidly setting and took out a watch. "Oh my gosh! It's nearly six o' clock! We gotta get Johnny out of jail before tomorrow!"

Pepito: Man, those guys at the café are gonna have some pretty clogged up toilets! 

Sam: Hehe, running gag. 

Trippy: Well, Mistress Mayhem is no more! But wait, they still have to get Johnny out of prison! But how? Find out, in the next chapter! 

Sam: Yeah! And be nice or she won't write it!


	12. We So Sneaky

Blah. Sorry it took so long, I've been really sick lately x_X Okay, well, in this chapter the trio of teens break into the police station, and, I can't say anymore cause I'll spoil it! ^^

It was ten at night, as three black clad teenagers, one carrying a big black bag, silently sneaked around to the back of the local police station.

"This is ridiculous! We could get caught!" Squee whispered as he nervously looked around at all the boxes and trash that was piled up against the Dumpster by a rather large door. "Yeah, and why do we have to wear these black leotards?"

Pepito joined in, pulling at the skintight fabric. Each of them had on full-bodied tights, a snowcap, gloves, and boots' all of the items being black of course. "Because we have to blend in!" Sam rasped as she put down the heavy bag, "…Plus, unlike baggy clothing, these make hardly any sound. And they're stylish!"

She giggled and struck a pose, running her hand down her side and tossing her hair.

The boys just rolled their eyes and Squee jiggled the doorknob, but the door was locked. "Don't worry, I'm a master at this," Sam reached around to the back of her head and ran her fingers though her hair, then pulled out something.

"I always keep a few bobby-pins under my hair for just such an occasion," she bent down and stuck it into the lock, twisting and turning it until a small 'click' was heard. They all grinned as Sam slowly cracked open the door.

She stuck her hand inside and felt around the wall till she felt a round metal object. Feeling the sides of it, she found a long thin metal bar, a tad bigger than a straw, and quickly bent it. The fiery redhead then opened the door all the way and swaggered in.

"I was feeling around for the alarm," was the answer before either of the boys could ask, so they just nodded their heads and followed her every move. They were in a long dark hallway with many doors, but other then that the hall was empty.

Making sure to stick to the shadows, because there was a small red dot at the end of the hall, indicating that it was a security camera, the trio quietly crawled on the wood flooring, finally making it to the first door.

Standing up on his knees, Pepito peeked into the room through the window on the door, then shook his head. They then crawled to the next one. No luck. After about fifteen minutes of this, they finally reach the last door, and Pepito nodded.

Slinking inside, all three jumped in surprise and ducked behind a stack of boxes that was right beside the door. Another hallway and the lights were on! "Now what do we do?" Sam glared at Squee and he backed down.

"Did you guys forget my Big Black Super Special Bag of Infinite Stuff?" she reached into the bag and pulled out a camera, then quickly jumped out from behind the boxes and ran to the other end of the hallway, took a picture, then turned out the lights.

Sam quickly clipped the picture onto the front of the camera above her, as a disgruntled officer came barging out of one of the doors. He flipped on the lights and looked around, but saw nothing but an empty hallway.

Not believing he was alone, he cautiously wandered down the hall and took a right, where another hallway connected. A small sound emitted from inside one of the rooms and he quickly ran inside, but a baseball bat connected with his cranium, knocking him out cold.

"Okay, hide him under the desk," demanded Sam as she wiped the blood off her bat. The boys obliged to her order and dragged the chubby cop behind the desk, which was covered in papers. Pepito snatched the dispatcher from off his belt and turned it off, then broke it by stepping on it.

Squee also grabbed a set of keys as well, tossing them to Sam, who quickly stuffed them in her bag, then ushered them out and locked the door. "Okay, he won't be giving us any trouble." At the end of the hall, a big black door greeted them.

"This must be where the cells are." Pepito said, matter-of-factly and Sam agreed. "Yeah, I remember Johnny's is the one way in the back." They crept inside and were met with a very large, very fat policeman. "Hey, what are you kids doing in—"

Before he had time to finish his sentence, Sam screeched "DEMON MONGOOSE KICK OF DOOM!!!" and wham! Kicked the officer right in the groin, and he yelped and fell to the floor, where Squee put a rag dipped in knockout gas over his nose.

The cop inhaled and was out like a light before he even had time to blink. "Okay, you two drag fatty out of here; hide him under a…uh…just hide him somewhere where there won't be any meaty chunks sticking out to attract attention!"

"Maybe we could paint him red and say he's a hot air balloon," "Okay, enough with the fat jokes!" His two friends stared at Squee from the force in his voice, but he just laughed nervously. "Alright when you're done with him, go to part two of our mission."

The two nodded dragged the man away and Sam slipped inside and stuck her baseball bat in the doorway before the door closed so that it wouldn't lock when shut. There were cells on either side and the end of the hall could not be seen.

The cool air smelled like urine and farts and Sam wanted to go into spasms of projectile vomiting, but instead swallowed hard and looked around for security cameras, spotting one just above her head. She grinned and reached up to it, spitting out her gum and sticking it on the lens.

Silently creeping past the many cells, most of the prisoners either asleep, or taking a leak, so they didn't notice the moving shadow as it ghosted over all the cameras, each time putting something on the lens or either turning it off.

When she finally reached the last cell, she peered through the bars to see Johnny lying on the bed on his back, his hands tucked under his head and his legs crossed, humming a dreary tune.

"Melancholy?" Sam asked softly, startling him and causing him to fall on the floor, then he scrambled to his feet and reached through the bars to try and grab her, but she gasped and jumped to the side, then giggled a little.

"What? Surprised to see me?" she questioned him, "Afraid I wouldn't be back to rescue you?" "Well, I don't…" 

"Johnny, I always keep promises to the ones I care about," It was then that through the dim light that Johnny noticed that Sam's nose was a sickening blackish purple and dried blood around her nostrils. "I fought Mistress Mayhem in a café, then caught her on fire."

She pulled out the keys she had gotten earlier, and put one of the keys into the lock. Nothing. She tried another one. No such luck. A vein was beginning a bulge on her temple by the time she tried the twenty-fifth key, a small 'Yes!" when she heard the click.

She opened the cell door and motioned him to come on, but he heard the faint whistling of an officer coming from down the hall and flung Sam and her bag into the cell with him, quickly closing it behind him.

When the cop strolled by, he glanced sidelong at Johnny, who was casually sitting on his bed cross-legged and inspecting the dirt under his nails and snorted, "Do you ever sleep?" "Do you ever eat tofu?"

Although the officer wasn't that large, he was bigger than most men, and stormed off. "Okay, he's gone." Sam popped her head out from under the covers and sighed, but then groaned in realization that she dropped the keys, and was on the floor in the hallway.

"Oh crap of all craps!" she got up and tried to open the door, but it was locked tight. She growled and put her arm through one of the bars to try and grab them, but they were just out of her reach. "Ah well, part two is on its way anyhow."

"Part two?" she just smiled and hopped onto the sink and got up to the barred window and clicked her nails, since she didn't know how to snap her fingers, and a chain with a big hook on the end came flying through the bars and Sam grabbed it.

She wrapped it around the bars several times, then pulled on it to see if it would hold, then nodded and waved. Now extremely curious, Johnny stalked over and looked out the window to see what the heck was going on, and saw the back of a pickup truck with Squee in the back.

He tugged at the chain that was hooked onto the truck as well, then nodded and turned, signaling to the driver and Sam jumped back onto the ground. "You might want to stand back Johnny," the engine revved and the tires squealed as the driver floored it.

The bars were starting to shake as the truck pulled more and more and the chain was rattling like crazy, determined not to break; and finally, instead of having just the bars come off, the truck had managed to rip out the whole wall!

Squee quickly undid the chain as Sam got her bag and jumped in the back of the truck and Johnny followed, then they sped off, leaving behind a mess of bricks and alarms wailing. "Hey Squeegee, who's driving this thing anyway?"

Squee smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head uncertainly. "I bet I know who," Sam leaned over the side and looked into the mirror on the drivers' side, seeing a maniacally looking Pepito, his tongue hanging out and his fangs showing, one of his eyes a swirly.

"Yeeeeeee-haw! This is a lot better than go-carts!" he hollered as they raced down the road, swerving this way and that.

Whee! That was fun!! ^___^ Action chapters rock! Next chapter up soon!


	13. It's All Good Now

OMG! LAST CHAPTER! *screams and runs around in circles* 

"So, you hot-wired it?" Johnny asked the teens as they made their way inside his house. Before they had gotten there, they took a quick trip to the lake and pushed the stolen vehicle into the water, watched it sink, then came to Johnny's.

"Yeah, my grandpa showed me when I first met him," Sam answered, giving him a crooked grin. He sat on his couch and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes wide and his chest heaving, which worried Sam and she went over and sat next to him.

"What the matter?" he looked up at her and saw that she nearly had tears in her eyes and groaned. "Nothing. It's just that…why did you guys go through all that trouble just for me?" The three exchanged looks amongst each other, then said in unison, "Cause we care about you!"

He breathed heavier as he tried his best to smile, but only went into a paroxysm of coughing and hacking, but when he calmed down he finally smiled slightly. "Whoo-hoo! Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Sam smiled so big her back teeth were practically showing as she jumped up and hugged Johnny with all her might.

She started to jump up and down with him, much to his chagrin, then actually picked him up and started to spin around with him. When she let him go he spun around a few more times before falling on the couch, the room spinning to him.

Sam was jumping all around and singing nonchalantly because she was just so incredibly happy at the moment. Johnny smiled at her! It showed that he was happy! But then she gasped and stopped, looking at him with big eyes.

"A…are you going to stay happy…? You're not going to…t-try and change it?" "If I kill the people I like, then I would later regret it and shoot myself." Sam beamed and resumed her energetic flouncing about.

"This is better than the time I met Professor Chaos!" all three stared at her, remembering hearing something about this 'Professor Chaos' guy on a show once. It was then that Johnny noticed a note that was stuck on the television screen.

He narrowed his eyes and snatched it, then carefully read it aloud, _"Hey fellas, wondering how it was so easy to get in the police station? And getting out? Wondering why no cops are chasing you? Well, I helped you guys along the way a little._

Look inside that old abandoned whorehouse on 3rd; you'll find a whooooole lot of cops tied up in there. ^__^ 

I have to admit you guys were pretty sneaky. I'm very impressed. Stay cool, and I'll sees ya when I sees ya" and it was simply signed in cursive, 'Guardian Angel'. He had a slight clue of to who it might be: it might be Vixen, the girl he knew a few years back.

She used to live in the city in an old run-down apartment. Her dad was in the hospital, her mom was a fat and useless drunk, and her brother was at college. Desperate to keep her father alive, she got involved in the Mafia, who loaned her some money to pay for her dads' heart surgery.

She worked two jobs to try and pay them back, but her father needed another operation. A man came after her and stabbed her in the leg and demanded the money. He had offered her more money, but at a price she didn't want to pay.

After knocking the man senseless, she passed out in an alleyway and Johnny had saved her from bleeding to death. She now owned a band named 'Fox Fire' and traveled the country. She had had a few shows, or 'jigs' as she calls it, and he sees her from time to time.

"Alright! My guardian angel helped us!" Sam piped up, "This calls for a celebration!" she searched in her big black bag for something, then smirked and pulled out something big and blue. "My boom-box!" she got out two small speakers and hooked them up, then plugged it in.

She pressed play and cranked up the volume as a rhythmic techno song started blasting through the speakers. Sam bobbed her head in rhythm to the beat, beckoning the boys to join in. Squee moved his feet a little, but Sam yanked him to her, then looked down at both their feet.

"Watch," she danced to the beat, bobbing her head and doing a few spins. Squee took the hint and tried to copy her moves, the music helping him get into the groove, Pepito joined in as well. Sam noticed that Johnny was just standing there, then smiled and gently took his hand, ushering him to the dance floor.

As with Squee, she demonstrated on how to dance, but he just couldn't get it. He started to get frustrated, but Sam got him to lean down then whispered in his ear, "Let the music take you," the beat was now fast and furious, and Johnny closed his eyes and listened.

First, his foot started to tap; then, he started to move his legs. As he moved about and pretended to know what he was doing, Sam grinned and did a series of kicks and spins, making sure not to get too dizzy and crashing into something.

A small scream caught her attention and she looked at Johnny, who grinned and squeezed the small toy moose again, causing it to scream again. Her heart melted as she saw the gift she had given him before she left, and gave him a heartfelt smile then continued jamming. 

As the music thumped through the tiny house and the four of them happily danced all night long, a crouching silhouette perched on the roof played a few strings on what looked to be a guitar, then giggled and uttered softly to the night, "The city is at peace once more…" 

~~ End

Heh heh, well, that's it. There's no more. I would like to thank everyone…*stares into the audience, which only has two people in it, clapping slowly* I mean, um…the two of you, for reviewing this and stuff. It makes me feel special ^_________^!!! 

Pepito: Hey, wait a second! You never told us who Sam's girlfriend is!

Sam: You mean you don't know? It's Trippy!! The author! Doi!

Everyone, including Trippy: O__O?!?!

Sam: Yesh! *wraps her arm around Trippy* She is mah lov-er!

Okay, well uh, I um, better end this story so the people will….uh, those TWO people out there will stop staring! ^^;;;;


End file.
